charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Children of the Charmed Ones
Piper Halliwell Piper Halliwell was originally the middle sister of the Charmed Ones, later becoming the eldest sister after her elder sister Prue died. She is married to her former Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. She was the first of The Charmed Ones who had children. *Her first child was a boy,' Wyatt Matthew Halliwell'. As the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt was said to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and could probably even match the Charmed Ones in strength and power. Unlike most witches on the show, Wyatt has never appeared to have time to "adjust" to his powers, and seems to have full control over them from birth. He has the most powers any witch has ever possessed in the whole series, and many of his powers seem to be strong to an almost invincible degree. *[[Christopher Perry Halliwell|'Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell']], is her second son , the younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell, and the older brother of Melinda Halliwell. Chris was named after Leo's father Christopher, and his middle name was presumably for the sake of the "P tradition" in the Halliwell family. *[[Melinda Halliwell|'Prudence Melinda Halliwell']], is the third child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris. She was seen in the final episode of Charmed being sent off to school with Wyatt and Chris. ("Forever Charmed"). Robin Brook Wyatt Mouse1-1.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell Chris-Billi1.jpg|Chris Halliwell BitesMelinda.jpg|Melinda Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Phoebe originally began as the youngest Charmed One, the oldest being Prudence Halliwell, and the middle sister being (the oldest one) Piper Halliwell. After Prue's death and discovering that she had a younger half-sister, Paige Matthews, Phoebe became the middle sister. She is married to her cupid, Coop. She is the only one of The Charmed Ones who has three daughters. *[[Prudence Halliwell (Phoebe's daughter)|'Prudence Halliwell ']] is the eldest daughter of Phoebe. She is obviously named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue. Her name is given in the first issue of the Charmed comic books; Charmed Lives. *Phoebe had a second daughter'a short time after having Prue. She is seen in Forever Charmed with her sister and Billie while her mother is giving birth. *Not much is known about Phoebe's 'third daughter, except that she is the youngest out of Phoebe's daughters, and she will be a cupid-witch. Paige Matthews Paige Matthews was the missing half sister of the original Charmed Ones. She was revealed to be the youngest sister and the first half-whitelighter shown on the show. She is married to a mortal cop, Henry Mitchell. She is th only of The Charmed Ones who has twins. *'The Mitchell Twins' are Paige's first and second born children. When their cousin, Prue Halliwell II, came into her powers, their mother, Phoebe, told Paige how difficult it would be for her when the twins develop their magic. They made their first appearance in the series finale Forever Charmed and made their first comic apperance in No Rest for the Wicca. *'''Henry Mitchell Jr. '''was born a short time after the twins. He was seen with his sisters and parents in Forever Charmed. In the comics, he is not yet born, nor is his mother pregnant with him yet. Notes *Melinda Warren claims she sees her line continuing with many "beautiful daughters"- however Phoebe, the one she is touching, is the only Charmed One to have 3 daughters. Prue doesn't survive to have children, Piper has two boys and a girl and Paige has a boy and two girls. (The Witch Is Back) Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Half-whitelighters Category:Half-whitelighters Category:Hybrids Category:Magical beings Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Angels